Just A Summer Fling
by Disenchanted Cinderella
Summary: In every girl's life; there's a boy she'll never forget and a summer where it all began. But for Sakura, his glares did not leave a good impression on her.


**Author's Awesome Note:**

Hi there. So I gotta apologize to you, my precious readers, for revising of this story. You see, there's this thing called character and plot development that I idiotically forgot about when I first wrote this story. I did say it was raw, right? But I still apologize. I'm not much of a perfectionist but I want everyone to get a clear view of what every character is like, so that their actions in the future chapters will be justifiable. And without character developments, this fanfiction probably wouldn't exceed three chapters or so. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. This is also my first time trying this type of 'character development' so please, go easy on me. I hope you enjoy.

This fanfiction is dedicated to Ba-chan, Mich, Inu-chan, Chichi. No animals were harmed in the making unless they're mosquitoes, annoying little buggers they are.

**Disclaimer: **

I _wish_ I own Naruto. And if I did, Utakata won't be dead right now. Yes, I am grieving over Utakata because of an awesome picture that I saw which included Hotaru in his arms. Sniff sniff.

* * *

**Just A Summer Fling**

In every girl's life; there's a boy she'll never forget and a summer where it all began. But for Sakura, his glares did not leave a good impression on her.

* * *

Summer wasn't really a big thing for Sakura Haruno. No, really, it's true. What's good about the hot, scorching sun that could probably cause skin cancer? Or swimming in the beach old day and ending up with nasty, painful sunburn? Furthermore, summer brings out the inner laziness of most people. And a lazy Sakura isn't a very good sight to see.

Standing under the protective shade of an old oak tree, Sakura sighed. She hoped summer would end soon so she could go back to school. For her, school wasn't hell on earth unlike what other students think. School was actually fun, but of course, she'll never admit it. Teenagers spend most of their time interacting in school. Meeting new people, hanging out with friends, learning something, rebelling, doing stupid things, getting caught, discovering, falling in love – school was the best place for those things to happen. And summer just had to come barreling in, making itself at home in the calendar, and happily give two whole months to (depending on the person) waste into productive or non-productive things.

'I'm babbling useless things again in my head.' She groaned. These things always happen when she has nothing better to do. Glancing at the wristwatch on her left hand, Sakura frowned. What was taking Ino so long? 'Probably can't decide on what to wear.'

Sakura had been standing too long until her body began to feel stiff. Standing still with her shoulders straightened didn't help at all with the summer heat. When the heat slowly became unbearable, she inwardly debated whether to enter the school and wait inside for Ino or just wait until Ino arrives. Sakura opted for the latter since it was easier, especially in this kind of temperature.

The light was blindingly bright when she left the safe confine of the trees. Stopping for a moment, she blinked repeatedly until her eyes finally adjusted to the light. When she finally looked around, she saw a black car, a sports car by the looks of it, heading towards her way. She was embarrassed, thinking that the people inside the car saw her standing in the middle of the road under the blazing heat of the sun since no other people were around.

Sakura's face flushed in embarrassment while walking towards the gate. "Inoooooooooooooo." Moaned Sakura as she shook her head ruefully shook her head.

She moved her gaze towards the car as it parked itself in front of the school. She caught sight of a figure getting out of the passenger seat as another figure came out of the driver's seat. The guy from the driver's seat looked like he was in his early twenties, except the odd lines underneath his eyes told another story. He was clad in all black. He also had a black leather jacket on, screaming money all over him. He was handsome for sure, but Sakura would never admit it verbally.

What caught her site was the other person that got out from the passenger seat. She immediately looked away as he immediately realized that his head was looking towards her direction. But of course, curiosity got the best of her.

She unabashedly shot a glance towards the guy's direction and immediately regretted it. Sakura found herself staring at the most beautiful pair of onyx orbs she has ever seen.

* * *

**Le sigh. At least it's much more acceptable now. By the way, I want to thank those awesome people who made my story a favorite. Hugs. **


End file.
